Forever with You
by MD2gether4ever
Summary: This is just a one-shot with Bella and Edward. It takes place a week after the Breaking Dawn, so if you haven't read the book, don't read this. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.


**BPOV**

I still can't believe that we defeated the Volturi. I always thought that it was impossible, but we did it. We actually did it! It's been over a week now and I still can't wrap my mind around it. It's too unreal.

Edward keeps saying that it's all because of me. And as much as I love it how I'm actually able to help out now, I don't like all the attention. I wasn't the only one who helped us win; it was all of our work together that helped. Teamwork.

We're all in the Cullens' family room now, enjoying the family time together and hanging out with Nessie. Jake is also here. Because of his imprint he can't stay away from Nessie for long. At first I was against the whole "imprinting" thing on my daughter, but I have started to warm up to the idea a little bit more.

I love my daughter. She is the best gift that Edward could have ever given me. A little piece of me and him. And I know that he's still upset how she almost killed me and he thinks it's his fault, but all I am is thankful.

Edward is sitting next to me now, his arm wrapped around my waist, as Jacob plays with Renesmee in the center of the room and the rest of us sit around.

I can feel my desire growing, and I'm becoming anxious until I can be alone with Edward.

Just then Renesmee yawns.

"Oh, it looks like someone is getting tired." Edward said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not tired."

"Not tired huh? Not tired enough to be able to escape the ……tickle monster!"

Renesmee screams and starts running around the room as Edward chases her. She's giggling and laughing and seems to be having the best time of her life.

Edward catches up to her and lays her on the floor where he then starts to blow kisses on her stomach and make her laugh even harder.

Watching my husband and daughter interact like this warmed my forever frozen heart, and I could stay watching them like this forever, until Nessie let out another yawn.

"Ok little one, it's time for bed now." I said. "I promise Jacob will be here when you wake up so you can play with him right away."

Her eyes were closing and I could barely see her nod a yes before she fell asleep on the floor. Edward picked her up and was getting ready to take her to the cottage and to her room.

By this time all the other couples were leaving to start their night, and Jacob went back to his house in La Push. I was getting very impatient to start my night too.

Edward and I brought Renesmee to her room and tucked her in goodnight. Right about now I was going to go insane if I didn't get Edward soon.

**EPOV**

When Bella and I were walking back to our cottage to tuck Nessie in for the night, and the rest of my family was alone with their significant other, I felt like I was going insane. I wanted to have some alone time with Bella, and I was being very impatient about it. Even walking next to her made me even more anxious.

I love my daughter more than anything in the world, but at the end of the day I just want to be with my wife.

Her scent still drives me insane, even after her change, and when I had my arm wrapped around her earlier the familiar shock that ran threw my body was still there.

I need her soon, because I know that I won't be able to make it much longer before going insane.

We both tuck in Nessie, kissing her on the check goodnight, and exit the room quietly.

When I turn around Bella jumps into my arms and kisses me, and already I feel much better. This is where I belong.

**BPOV**

When Edward turns around after shutting Nessie's door I jump into his arms and kiss him, feeling sudden relief. I immediately feel at home in Edward's arms, knowing that this is where I belong.

He responds immediately and backs me into the wall across from Nessie's room. He kisses me on my lips and then travels down my neck to my collarbone and then back up again. My hands are wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, while his are around my waist.

My lips are busy at the moment, and I don't want to have to move them so I can talk, so I drop my shield.

_Edward, we need to move or we'll wake Nessie._

He picks me up off the wall and turns to walk to our bedroom. Somehow, I don't even know, I notice our shirts are already missing and are lying in a shredded pile on the floor.

_Darn it, I actually liked that top. Oh, screw it! I'll just buy another one._

He trails his fingers down my spine and it sends a chill through my body.

"Edward..."

"Yes love?"

I kiss him again. He still doesn't seem to know what he does to me. Just being in the same room with him will make me go crazy.

We are in our room now, and he has already shut the door behind us.

And I go away with my husband to have the alone time I've waited all day for.

**So what did you think? I love reviews!!**


End file.
